Delta Squad
Delta Squad is a Systems Alliance special forces unit. It was stationed at the human mining colony of Fehl Prime in 2185.http://masseffectparagonlost.com/posts.php?pid=13 __TOC__ Mass Effect: Paragon Lost Delta Squad is deployed to Fehl Prime along with a couple of other Alliance detachments after the colony comes under attack from Blood Pack forces in 2183.http://masseffectparagonlost.com/posts.php?pid=8 Although highly-trained in their own right, the mission is their first real engagement. Their Commanding Officer Captain Toni hands out their mission briefing via omni-tool moments after the team finishes prepping their gear, explaining how important the colony is to the Alliance as well as the specifics of their deployment in battle. The Alliance reinforcements begin pounding the Blood Pack vehicles from the air, taking out a portion of the attackers while the mercenaries were charging into the colony. The mercs soon retaliate by launching missiles at the Alliance's UT-47A Kodiak Drop Shuttles, and Delta Squad's ship is personally brought down by the krogan warrior Brood, tearing it in two. Mason, the shuttle's pilot, manages to crash-land the ship's front half while the other Alliance reinforcements weren't as lucky, exploding wholesale. About half of the people in the shuttle are killed, but the survivors manage to escape the burning wreckage and fend off encroaching Blood Pack goons. Captain Toni breaks his right leg during the crash, forcing Lieutenant James Vega to take over command. He rallies the survivors and formulates a plan of attack. The krogan leader Archuk issues a challenge to the Alliance survivors, promising them "an honorable execution" in exchange for showing themselves. James' plan involves facing the krogan in single combat as a distraction while the biotic Essex and the assault specialist Kamille flank the main enemy group and engage them from the sides. The tech specialist Nicky is called upon to relay tactical information to Vega, the sharpshooter Milque is told to set up behind a rock and provide sniper fire, and Mason, who took a hit to the shoulder earlier, is assigned to watch over the unconscious Captain Toni. The operation turns out successful with no further Alliance casualties despite a few minor hiccups. Vega is commended by Anderson and Admiral Hackett via holo for his actions in defending the colony. The Alliance officials charge Vega and the survivors of Delta Squad with guarding the colony for its continued safety, reiterating the importance of the colony as a valuable resource for the Alliance. Two years later, Delta Squad is still on the colony's guard detail, supervising the installation of military-grade kinetic barriers and defense cannons. The team is puzzled as to why the Alliance would supply them with overkill equipment, noting how they haven't seen any action since the Blood Pack attack. Official word handed down to them is "no comment", yet the rumors that reach their ears talk of entire human colonies disappearing without a trace in the Terminus Systems. One day, Captain Toni dispatches the Delta Squad to investigate a strange signal disrupting offworld communications found within the outskirts of the colony, telling them to get combat-ready in case of hostiles. The signal's origin is found and destroyed, and soon after an unknown ship shows up above the colony. Vega, in charge of the team, gives the order to head back after seeing the massive ship. Not yet knowing of the new arrivals' intentions he directs the squad to go in stealth for recon first before doing anything. They soon find out that the aliens were paralyzing and harvesting the colonists of Fehl Prime. Captain Toni tried to fend them off earlier but was stung by alien swarms and incapacitated, nowhere to be found by the time Delta Squad returned. In light of these events Vega once again takes charge, concocting a plan to rescue the colonists by using the defense cannon to disable the alien ship. Mason distracts the enemy forces by bombing the colony's fuel stores, Milque stays back to cover the rest of the group's route, Essex and Kamille take posts at the entrance to the cannon facility while Nicky, Vega and a couple of civilians proceed to the cannon control center and try to arm it. Things go FUBAR as the cannon is only fired at half power out of concern for civilian casualties. The blast is deflected and alien ship's retaliatory fire destroys the cannon. The squad's members find themselves fighting for their lives, separated due to their initial assignments carrying out parts of Vega's plan then regrouping in the colony's underground labs. Kamille is taken by the hostiles, causing Mason to lash out against his fellow Marines. Essex is stunned by the insectoid swarms but recovered by his teammates later, who then search the labs' databases for something that can reverse his paralysis. Nicky, however, finds files regarding one of the civilians who went along with them. Messner is revealed to be a Cerberus informant, causing the rest of the squad to raise their guard. Messner says that the aliens they were seeing are called Collectors and that these Collectors are responsible for the spate of human colony disappearances in the Terminus. The group's ruminations on the new information is interrupted by a loud banging coming from downstairs, and three of them go below to investigate. The disturbance is caused by Brood, whom the squad thought was already shipped out for trial. Brood explains his situation and cuts the Marines a deal to let him go in exchange for cooperation, and the trio who found him flatly refuse. Nicky soon finds the antidote to Essex's condition, and the team gives the go ahead to test it on the guy despite the risks. The substance fails to show immediate effect, however. Another disturbance interrupts their actions and this time it's due to a Praetorian that crashed into the labs. Kamille is revealed to be incorporated into this Praetorian, and Mason, her boyfriend, lets down his guard on seeing her. The creature incinerates Mason, and the survivors, sans Essex, try escaping. Vega suggests a detour to Brood's cell and despite minor misgivings from the group they release him. Brood takes the remnants of Delta Squad to his hidden ship and flies out, but the Praetorian proves to be a tenacious adversary and tries shooting them down. Vega, Milque and Nicky try fending off the Praetorian but the creature manages to stab Nicky in the process. A miraculously cured Essex reappears in a timely fashion, paralyzing the Praetorian while James jumps onto its back and destroys it. Nicky soon dies of his injury. At this point, Delta Squad is reduced to just Vega, Milque and Essex, tagged along by Messner the Cerberus spy, Treeya the asari archaeologist and Brood. Essex and Milque are thoroughly pessimistic about their survival odds but Vega convinces them to keep trying. Brood suggests flying straight into the Collector ship's eye defenses, hitting where the enemy least expects it, and the group concurs by partaking in a drink Vega shares. The plan goes well at first but then plummets south when Messner shoots Brood in the head several times, causing the ship he was piloting to crash. The survivors are then taken prisoner by the Collectors. Messner takes Treeya away for his own sinister purposes while the rest of the group recover from paralysis, the drink they took having been spiked with the antidote earlier. Having been placed in a section of the Collector ship where they can make a difference, the remnants of Delta Squad set the Collector processing systems to disperse the cure to the many harvested civilians then proceed to rescue Treeya by following her omni-tool locator, finding a spaceworthy freighter for escape along the way. Milque stays behind to try making it operational, while Vega and Essex face the Collectors in a final battle. Treeya, stuffed in a Collector pod, is vented into space, while Essex is killed, and so is Messner. Vega boards the freighter with a difficult choice: rescue the intel Treeya gathered against the Collectors, or rescue the now-awakened colonists from a Collector ship burning up in the planet's atmosphere. A cured Captain Toni contacts the Lieutenant via omni-tool while protecting civilians from the Collectors, urging him to make up his mind. Flash forward to the Citadel, the only survivors of Delta Squad are revealed to be Vega and Milque. Vega is psychologically scarred by the events on Fehl Prime, and sometime after his promotion and commendation travels back to the planet along with Milque, where they pay their respects to the dead. Known Members *Captain Toni *Lieutenant James Vega *Essex *Kamille *Mason *Milque *Nicky Trivia *Cerberus is also known to deploy squads with Greek-letter naming, like the ones that swarmed over the runaway scientists' base in Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists ("Echo, Tango, and Delta squads are on the ground!"). They bear no relation to the Delta Squad in this article. *The Systems Alliance has a Special Forces team designated Alliance Spec Ops Team Delta, a unit specializing in conflicts outside of Citadel Space. The connections of whether or not Delta Squad operated under the same division is not clearly explained. References Category:Systems Alliance